Devil Woman!
by mysecretisfatallygorgeous
Summary: Uh... Piccolo goes trick-or-treating and knocks on C.C's door where Vegeta answers it... You'll understand the title when you read it...


Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
This is dedicated to Brianna and Kris... Kris cause he's moving, Brianna cause... I said I'd dedicate this to her.... hehe  
  
Devil Woman  
  
A green man in a devils costume happily walked up to a -huge- building. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come.  
  
"VEGETA! Answer the door then come back!" some screeched.  
  
The doorknob turned and there was Vegeta looking frightened. "Green bean? What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I'm trick-or-treating, what does it look like short man." said Piccolo.  
  
"WHO IS IT!?!" shouted Bulma.  
  
Vegeta turned away from the door, "Uh..." he mumbled. "Take me with you!!!" he whispered quietly. "Why?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"That woman has gone -crazy-!"  
  
Piccolo looked behind Vegeta then to Vegeta. No one should have to deal with Bulma.  
  
"All right come on." Vegeta thanked him and he closed the door. "Lets go!" Vegeta dragged Piccolo down the street and across. "Now, what is this trick- or-treating?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you dress up, go to peoples doors and you get candy." said Piccolo.  
  
"Sounds easy enough." They walked towards a house and Piccolo rang the doorbell. "I'm coming!" An old woman opened the door, "Oh my, don't you two look scary..." she said. She grabbed a bowl of candy and started to give them some, Vegeta holding out his hands, Piccolo had a pillowcase.  
  
"You need a bag ya know." said Piccolo, once they had walked away.  
  
"Who cares?" Vegeta said stuffing his face with the candy. They walked next door and did the same thing. This time a man came to the door. "Wow, great costumes." he said and gave them candy.  
  
They walked off, "Hey cool! Look its my dad and Mr. Piccolo!" shouted a high-pitched voice. Piccolo and Vegeta turned around and saw Goten, Trunks, and Goku.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Well duh! Trick-or-treating!" exclaimed Trunks. "Hiya Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku. Vegeta scowled, "Dad! Come on! I'll give you some of my candy, if you come trick-or-treating with us!" said Trunks.  
  
Vegeta brightened with the words candy, "Fine." he mumbled.  
  
"YAY!" exclaimed Trunks. Him and Goten ran up to another house. They came back seconds later with a bowl, "What's you guys do?" asked Goku. "There wasn't anyone home, and there was this bowl outside, so we took it all, look there's candy in it!" said Trunks.  
  
"Good boy." said Vegeta. He grabbed some candy out of the bowl and scarfed it down, wrapper and all. "Uhh... dad.... you forgot the wrapper..." said Trunks. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Okay then, come on Goten!" said Trunks they ran to anther house, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo following closely. When they were done with that house they ran to the next one.  
  
"So, Piccolo, Vegeta, what were you doing trick-or-treating?" asked Goku.  
  
"What did it look like. We were getting candy." said Vegeta. "Oh, well what I always did was Chi-Chi bought me some candy." said Goku.  
  
It went silent and they heard an engine running. Vegeta screamed, (yes) "Oh my God its the devil woman!!" he shouted. Bulma latched onto his arm and drove off, Vegeta still screaming, 'Devil woman.'  
  
"Well..." said Piccolo.  
  
Goku nodded and they walked after Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Piccolo! I told you not to scare the children on Halloween again! Now come on!" said a voice. "Oh great, Dende." muttered Piccolo. He was dragged up onto the flying carpet and it took off. "Guess its just me left to watch after them." said Goku.  
  
"Hey, what happened to my dad?" asked Trunks. "You mom took him." said Goku. Trunks and Goten ran off again. Goku snickered and ate more candy out of his bag. "I love Halloween..." he mumbled and ate some more.  
  
Later when Trunks when home and Goten and Goku went home....  
  
Goten was laying on the floor asleep his candy sprawled around him. The phone rang and Goku answered it, "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hello..." said a creepy voice. "I'll get you..." it said.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Goku.  
  
"It's the-oh shit! devil woman!" the voice went back to normal then the phone went dead. "Huh." said Goku and he hung up.  
  
  
  
Um... hehee..... someone gave me an idea last night... I forget tho... How was it? Umm... review? Please?  
  
  
  
Review! 


End file.
